


I Really Don't Care

by BreyaBee



Category: Law and Order
Genre: Break Up, Cute, Ex, Fluff, Hurt, Multi, boyfriend - Freeform, literally almost no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreyaBee/pseuds/BreyaBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thought of from Demi Lovato's 'Really Don't Care'</p><p>Mike and Max run into one of Mike's ex's who he has a bad history with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Really Don't Care

**Author's Note:**

> Not really fully thought out.
> 
> In this -or my mind- Mike is bisexual.

_Even if the stars and moon collide,_

_I never want you back into my life._

_You can take your words and all your lies._

_Oh oh oh, I really don't care._

 

Mike glared across the car hood at Max. "I'm not with Maggie anymore, Max." His partner laughed, swinging the door open.

"Not together, or 'no strings attached' not together?" he shot back.

"Shut up and drive."

Max laughed again. "That bad?" Mike just glared more.

The engine revved and they shot off from the curb, heading back to the 2-7. Sure, Don would be mad they didn't get anything, but at least they tried, right?

Wrong.

"You didn't get  _anything?"_ The captain yelled. Mike grimaced; Max shrugged.

"We tried," the older detective responded. "Besides, it's not like anyone in that neighborhood is cooperative." 

The stare of their leader was almost murderous.

Back at their desks, Mike gave Max a dumbfounded look. "Seriously?"

"What?"

" _That_ excuse? The captain's heard that one more than a million times before." The younger man threw his pen into the air, not even catching it when it fell down. Picking it up from the floor, Mike shook his head. "Now I suppose you want lunch."

Max grinned. "How'd you guess?"

Mike groaned.

Of course, they found themselves at a hot dog stand instead of some nice cafe. 

Rubbing his hands together, Mike glanced at the Senior Detective. The man was ordering their food, unfolding bills from his wallet. 

With a sigh, Mike leaned forward. "Hey, Max, how about we go somewhere warm?" For about the fifth time that day, Max laughed.

"Getting old, Mike?" He passed over the hot dog. Mike momentarily marveled how warm it was before practically inhaling it. "Woah, slow down."

"Sorry," Mike muffled out, before tensing. "Oh my fucking god."

Max blinked at him. "What?"

"I said-"

"I heard," The older interrupted. A quick scan showed nothing threatening. "What is it?"

"My fucking  _ex."_

"Oh," Max said. "Where?"

When The younger man pointed, he was ready to scoff and say  _really?_  but the man was attractive-Mike had a great taste in women that apparently spread to men too.

"What's his name?" The Senior Detective asked.

"Adrian Fasey," Mike mumbled, gradually walking towards the car, trying desperately to get away from the approaching person. Who, on the other hand, had started walking faster, a grin spreading across his face.

"Mike!" His accent was British and old timey, but he looked like a model. "Mike! How long has it been?"

"Three years!" The detective snapped. "Three years since I've caught you cheating!" He scooted back another few feet, glaring daggers.

Adrian made a confused face. "What?"

"Don't fucking act like nothing happened! We were together for almost a year and then you go and cheat on me half the time!" Mike spit out. He whipped around. "Come on, Max. We can eat at the precinct."

Max glanced between the two. "Whatever happened, nice to meet you I guess." He waved, leaving behind a very confused and somewhat angry Adrian.

Mike was scowling. "Nice to meet you too," he sarcastically tossed over his shoulder. But Adrian Fasey had already left, deciding that he would forget about that whole outburst and meeting.

"So," Max stepped up and kept pace with the younger man. "A bad history?"

Mike shook his head. "You don't know the half of it, Max."

 

 


End file.
